Network providers provide Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN)/Virtual Private Network (VPN) connections for Service Providers (SPs) such as an Internet Service Provider (ISP) so that a user can be connected to the subscribed SP system through a corresponding VLAN/VPN transmission channel. However, to implement VLAN/VPN connections in a fixed access network, it is necessary to configure the relation between the VLAN/VPN ID and the user on the access network device.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that: The relation between the VLAN ID and the user on the fixed access network in the prior art is configured statically through the network management system of the access network itself, namely, configured before the user is connected. The configuration mode is defective in the following aspects:
1. When a nomadic user moves to a new network, because the new fixed access network has no VLAN ID corresponding to the nomadic user, the static configuration through the network management system of the new fixed access network does not support dynamic configuration of the nomadic or mobile user, and does not support the virtual network access of the nomadic or mobile user; and
2. When the user needs to be handed over from the same physical/virtual port to a new service/SP network dynamically, because the static configuration mode of the network management system does not support the dynamic configuration mode of the service/SP, the user cannot be handed over to the new service/SP network dynamically.